We Won't Give Up
by archulover
Summary: Connect Three are on the tour that should be alot of fun, right? What happens when something happens to Nate?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was Connect Three's first summer tour. The three best friends- almost brothers- were on the bus, ready to get to their first designation.

_Nate's POV_

It was about three in the morning, and I still couldn't sleep. Shane and Jason were out cold since about four hours ago. I always felt so exhausted. Not like my bandmates noticed anything wrong.

I got up from my bunk and walked from the back of the bus to the front, where the small kitchen was. Sitting down on the couch, I poured myself a cup of milk. Taking sip after sip, pretty soon, I drifted into a long and well deserved sleep.

_Shane's POV_

Waking up at eight, I looked over to the other bunks. Not seeing Nate in his bed, I quickly woke up Jason.

"Jase! Where's Nate?"

"Check his bed..." His response was like a weak whisper. Obviously, he was still half asleep. I was on my own.

I walked down the hallway of our tour bus, checking in every room. Then walking into the kitchen, I saw Nate knocked out on the couch, his head cradling in his arms. What the--

I quickly made my way to him, and shook his shoulders gently. I sighed of relief, when he woke up. He looked so weak... vunerable... what was wrong with this kid?

"Hey buddy, you okay?"

He shrugged feebly, "I guess... I'm just tired."

"Are you sure? Jase and I both have noticed you've been tired alot lately... do you need to tell us something?"

"Nah..." He sat up and stretched his arms. "Where are we?"

"Still on the road. In about an hour or two, we should be at the hotel."

_Jason's POV_

I woke up about ten minutes after Shane tried to shake me awake. I suddenly remembered what he had said-- what?! Nate was missing?!

I stood up and ran to the front of the bus in a rush- still in my tee shirt and boxers.

When I saw Nate and Shane, I took a deep breath. Then I noticed the tired look Nate had. "Hey, you okay, little buddy?"

He looked up at me with his baby blue eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Before I could get out another word, Shane spoke up, "You guys wanna play some uno? We got about an hour to kill..."

"Sure!" I agreed. Looking over at Nate, I realized he was fast asleep on the couch again. Man, what was wrong with him?

_An hour and forty five minutes later_

_Still in Jason's POV_

Ah, finally! We're finally at the hotel! Shane and I had played about twenty games of uno, then messed around with our guitars for the rest of the time.

I gathered two guitar cases, Shane carried Nate- not wanting to wake up our baby brother's peaceful sleep, and our bodyguard (AN: I'm just gonna call him Big Rob from now on) carried in all of our backpacks.

We walked into the hotel- it was a private hotel for celebrities and vips only, asked for our rooms, and made our way up. Shane, Nate, and I decided to share one room. Then our band-containing two guys, and Big Rob would share another.

_Shane's POV_

It took about two hours to get settled into our room- unpacking and everything.

When I noticed Nate was still sleeping, I nodded my head motioning to Jason. I was really worried now. Jason and I both knew it was not normal for our Nate to be sleeping this long.

I strolled over to the bed we put him on before. I shook his shoulders again- a little harder than before. "Nate, we gotta get to sound check."

Jason and I watched closely as Nate walked out of bed, and into the bathroom.

As soon as I heard the door shut, I turned to Jason quickly. "Jase, I'm really starting to worry about him. He's never been this tired before. Ever."

"Well, we've been doing alot of interviews and stuff lately. Maybe he's just sleep deprived or--"

Before he could finish his thought, we heard a loud thump coming from the bathroom.

One thought came to mind; Nate!

We rushed to the door as fast as our feet would take us. I opened the door to see a- what we thought- was an unconcious Nate.

Shit! Something was definitely wrong with him...

**Sorry, this chapter was kinda short and sucky. Please review!! I'll write chapter 2 if I get any readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

AN: Yay I have readers! Lmao, hopefully I'll get more reviews if I post more... Also in the first chapter when I wrote designation , I meant destination. Sorry about that! Enjoy!!

_Shane's POV_

Shit! Something was definitely wrong with him...

I rushed over to where his body laid. I carefully carried him back to the bed as Jason went to get Big Rob. I sat next to Nate, when he looked back at me with tired eyes. "Nate! Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah... I think so. I must've lost my balance or something..."

"Damn it, man, you were out cold for about five minutes! Tell me what's going on!" I was starting to lose my temper. Why didn't Nate trust us enough to tell us the truth? Didn't he know we were there for him- through thick and thin?

Nate looked at me, with a hurt expression across his face, "Look. I don't know what's going on, okay? I'm probably just tired from all the photoshoots and interviews we've been doing lately... It's probably not even serious!"

I stopped pushing the subject. I was just gonna have to wait for Jase to return with Big Rob. Then we'd all try to talk some sense into this kid.

_Jason's POV_

I ran to Big Rob's room as quickly as possible. His room was on the same floor as ours but on total opposite sides of the building. As soon as I got there, I pounded on the door as if my life depended on it.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Big Rob opened the door, staring at me. "Jason... what the hell... did you guys break something, already?!"

I ignored that comment, for I knew I had to get Nate some help. "No... Nate collapsed. P-please come check it out!" I said as I grabbed his arm and ran back to our room.

_Shane's POV_

I watched as Nate swung his legs over the bed, trying to stand up. I, being the older protective "brother" I was, told him to stay down. "Dude, you wanna pass out again?! Jason's getting Big Rob, we're gonna get you to the hospital, okay?"

"N-no... I'm fi--" Suddenly he stopped talking, and looked incredibly pale.

"Nate... are you okay?" I asked nervously, as I waved my hand in front of his face.

After about ten seconds, he shook his head, and held his head in his hands. "Yeah... just a small dizzy spell..."

At that moment, Jason and Big Rob rushed into the room. Well, Jason rushed. Big Rob was being pulled.

Big Rob spoke first, "Yo Shane... he okay?"

I shook my head no. "He collapsed in the bathroom before, and just had a dizzy spell..." I paused, for about a second before continuing. "Do you think he needs the hospital?"

Big Rob nodded. "I think we should bring him. Just in case... I'll bring the car out front. You guys bring Nate down okay?" He sighed.

Jason nodded, "Alright, we'll be out in about five minutes."

As our bodyguard left, I walked over to Nate, who was unusually quiet throughout the conversation. "Nate... buddy... we're gonna get you to the hospital, okay?"

_Nate's POV_

"I d-don't w-w-wanna..." I said, whimpering.

Jase spoke up, "We gotta find out if this--" He said, pointing me up and down. "-- is serious or not."

I sighed. "Fine. I'm probably just tired, though."

But deep down, I had a feeling that Jason and Shane may be right. And that's what scared me the most.

**Alright, not alot of action in this chapter, but I promise, I'll try to make the next chapter a litle more exciting. I'll try to get it up tomorrow :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

AN: Hehe thanks for the reviews! They make me so happy lol. Here's chapter 3! Hope you guys like it!

_Nate's POV_

But deep down, I had a feeling that Jason and Shane may be right. And that's what scared me the most.

I walked down to the lobby and then outside with Shane and Jason next to me. What was I, a baby?! I knew they were worried, but why? I'm just tired. Just tired, I kept telling myself.

Then we heard a honk knocked me out of my thoughts. It was Big Rob with the jeep.

Sighing, I climbed into the back with Shane. Jase went up front.

_Shane's POV_

I sat in the back with Nate's head laying on my shoulder. I sighed, hoping it was only because he was tired. I didn't want it to be anything else. I wanted him to be safe. He's my best friend- hell, he's my baby brother- I don't know what I would do without him. I would never be able to survive without him.

I mean, me and Jase, on tour together? We'd rip each others heads off. Nate was the one that kept the glue sticking between us, the one that stopped all the un-needed fights... Then I heard a car door slam... What the... oh... we're at the hospital already? That was quick...

_Jason's POV_

I ran out of the front seat of the car, and opened the back door.

I noticed Shane was just as worried, when we wouldn't let go of Nate as we walked into the hospital. He-- Nate-- had gotten worse. He could hardly walk by himself now, and he looked as if he could collapse any minute.

Big Rob went to park the car-- we stopped in the front, we couldn't wait any longer.

As soon as we walked into the hospital, we were spotted by a nurse (AN: her name's gonna be Taylor)

_Nurse Taylor's POV_

My eyes grew wide as I eyed the three young boys standing in front of me, "Oh my god! You guys are from Connect Th--" Then I noticed Nate... "Is he okay?"

I, then, mentally hit myself in the head. Of course not, Taylor! Why else would they be here?!

"Sorry, just a moment." I said, as I ran off to find a wheelchair for the youngest band member. "I'll get him to the doctor as soon as I can. You two are gonna have to wait in the waiting room.."

_Jason's POV_

"Come on, Shane." I said, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him into the waiting room.

Then he did something that I've never seen him do before. He looked at me, with visible tears in his eyes. "Jase... is he gonna be okay? Please tell me he'll be okay..." He said, clinging onto me like a little kid.

I was shocked. I've never seen Shane so vunerable before... and that scared me.

I patted his back, hugging him back. "He'll be fine. He's our Nate. He's strong. He'll be fine..." I whispered.

Truth was, our baby brother was in a hospital room, we weren't allowed to see him, and the only thing we could do was sit back and pray. That's all we could do, and that killed us inside... feeling completely useless.

So there we were... Shane and I... standing in the middle of the waiting room, not caring who was watching, hugging and crying in each others arms.

**So I lied. Still not alot of excitement, but I gotta say I enjoyed writing that Jason/Shane moment even if it was short lol. And I know the chapter's really short, but it's basically a filler. I'll try to make the next one longer. Reviews pleasee!**


End file.
